Snake (Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan)
Snake V '''(or real name, Snakeonaman) is a powerful main villian in Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan, mainly the Snakeonaman Saga. He is the brother of Serpen and Cobe, and son of King Snake IV and Queen Snake. He is the nephew of Kyko. '''About Snake first appears in the Snakeonaman Saga as a enemy coming to make Earth his new home planet with his parents, and his race. He is got a few guards with him in his spaceship when he lands on Earth. Snake is as powerful as Cell, even a little more, and fights Kuzon and manages to push Kuzon to his Super Saiyan level, of which Kuzon gathers the energy to defeat Snake. 'Biography' Snake's real name is Snakeonaman. Planet Snake is Snake's birthplace. Snake's ancestry is not known too much either, but Snake has 2 brothers, Serpen, and Cobe, who appear only in the Snake 2nd Saga with Snake, and two parent's, King Snake, and Queen Snake, who only appear in Kuzon: The Movie as the bosses. Snake is apparently a supreme overlord of the North Galaxy (that's what he thinks) and has a 200 guard army, with a spaceship he lives in (he is a spoiled royal brat). Snake gets tired of living in a spaceship, and (like his parents and brothers) looks for a suitable planet to live on, due to his being to "metal", so he finds Earth. Snake lands on Earth hoping to dominate it, but is immediately stopped by the Z-Fighters, which leads to Kuzon firing the Super bomb and incinerating Snake to ash. Snake is revived by Serpent and Cobe coming to Earth 2 months after Snakes defeat (Nobody knew they did) and bringing his ash to a Snake-made science chamber on Planet Snake and somehow, rebuilt Snake's whole body in 2 years, and then coming back to Earth for revenge, creating the Snake 2nd saga, where Snake, Serpen, and Cobe are all killed by getting cut in half multiple times. Snake is never seen again but in Kuzon's fighting dreams. Kuzon actually sometimes looks up to Snake for making him powerful, and making him a Super Saiyan (almost like Goku did Frieza). 'Snake and Kuzon's showdown' Kuzon, after the next day of spending the night at Chi-Chi and Goku's, Kuzon was up and ready for Snakes arrival like the others, and seen Snake, Kuzon and Goku went to Yunzibit which is where they did there showdown. Kuzon let Goku go first, so he can watch him fight, but refused to let Goku beat him, or go SSJ4. After Goku went unconscious, Kuzon fought Snake himself. The 2 pummeled Each other, in a deadly bloody battle, then Snake pulled off a Numa blast, which destroyed half of yunzibit, and almost Kuzon. Snake thought he was the winner, until out of nowhere, Kuzon got up and then became a Super Saiyan, after a minute of warm up. Snake was surprised of this form he had obtained, until he was abruptly interrupted by a ultra kick by Kuzon, which then lit the super showdown, between them. With the ground spurting lava, and a long bloody battle, Kuzon was getting more powerful with every hit, while Snake was just getting worse. Then Kuzon thought of his desperate move, the Super Bomb. Kuzon struggled to Form it due to snakes ignorant act, but Kuzon kicked him to a high wall and fired the bomb, which could barley be seen from space , and Could even be seen from Roshi's, The bomb incinerated Snake to pure ash, and rubble. the energy the bomb stole from was unacceptable and Kuzon fell to the ground unconscious and left his Super Saiyan state which then became a pure hearted, Z-Fighter. 'Video Game appearances' Snake appears in most of the Kuzon series' video games. His first major appearance is in Kuzon: The Video Game. He is a playable character/villain. 'Movie appearances' Snake appears/mentions in some movies of the series. *Kuzon: The Movie (mentioned by his parent's) 'Other' To be added. ---- Family Tree (King Snake III) > {Kyko}, ({King Snake IV} + Queen Snake) > {Snake V}, {Serpen}, {Cobe} Category:Evil Category:Siblings Category:Aliens Category:Extraterrestials Category:Page added by Kuzey457 Category:Characters created by Kuzey457 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan